Warner Town
Warner Town is an American animated comedy series developed for Cartoon Network and Boomerang. It is a crossover of many WB Animation shows. Info In an town of Warner Town, where the Warner Bros. cartoon reside, 5 roommates go on zany adventures, including stopping the three baddies, T.E. Bryte, The Brain and Snowball, and at the same time, go to school at Warner Town High School. Cast * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger, an Finger from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy and one of the five main characters. * Sean Astin as Chester, an cat from Bunnicula who is one of the five main characters. In this series, he is in love with an Warner Town High School student, Lagan Fuller. * Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonazles, an speedy mouse from Looney Tunes who is one of the five main characters. WTHS students/faculties * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, a bunny from Looney Tunes who is the principal of Warner Town High School. ** Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes who is the vice-principal of Warner Town High School ** Tweety Bird, a canary from Looney Tunes ** Sylvester the Cat, a cat from Looney Tunes ** Pepé Le Pew, a skunk from Looney Tunes who is a French teacher ** Yogi Bear, a bear from The Huckleberry Hound Show/Yogi Bear. ** Huckleberry Hound, a dog from The Huckleberry Hound Show. ** Snagglepuss, a mountain lion from Yogi Bear ** Quick Draw McGraw, a horse from The Quick Draw McGraw Show. ** Doggie Daddy, a dog from The Quick Draw McGraw Show. * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, a pig from Looney Tunes * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn, a rooster from Looney Tunes ** Goopy Geer, a dog from Looney Tunes. * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, a dog-like creature from Animaniacs who is an English teacher ** Baba Looey, a mexican burro from The Quick Draw McGraw. ** Foxy, a fox from Looney Tunes. * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger, an Finger from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is a History teacher. * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, a bunny from Looney Tunes who is a gym teacher. She's also Bugs' girlfriend. ** Cindy Bear, a bear from The Huckleberry Hound Show/Yogi Bear. * Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller, an 11th grader girl from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, in this cartoon, she is Chester's human girlfriend, and is, along with her BFF, Haley, a fashionista. Unlike her CTSB appearence, along with Haley, she changes her outfit each episode. ** Rachel Johnson, a woman from Yogi Bear/The Newest Yogi Bear Show. * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, a dog-like creature from Animaniacs who is Flip's rival, cause they both have a crush on Haley Flanagan. * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, a bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, a bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. ** Dot Warner, a dog-like creature from Animaniacs who is Yakko and Wakko's cute little sister. ** Hello Nurse, a nurse from Animaniacs who is a school nurse, strangely, only Yakko have a crush on her due to the fact that Wakko has a crush on Haley Flanagan (which Flip also have a crush on) in the cartoon. ** Miss Kisskillya, a teacher from Detention who, instead of serving as a teacher of detention, is a skilled lunch lady who tries her best into making lovable food in this show. * Eric Bauza as Plucky Duck, a duck from Tiny Toon Adventures. ** Marvin the Martian, a martian from Looney Tunes. * Jennifer Hale as Tina Russo Duck, a duck from The Looney Tunes Show who is Daffy's girlfriend. * Jessica DiCicco as Petunia Pig, a pig from Looney Tunes who is Porky's girlfriend * Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, a white rat, Snowball, a brown hamster, both from Animaniacs and its spin-off Pinky and the Brain, being two of the main antagonists of the show. ** Yosemite Sam, a cowboy from Looney Tunes. * Frank Welker as the Road Runner, a road runner from Looney Tunes. ** Calamity Coyote, a coyote from Looney Tunes. ** Thaddeus Plotz, a CEO from Animaniacs. ** Ralph T. Guard, a officer from Animaniacs which the former two serve as janitors. * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, a hunter from Looney Tunes ** Hamton J. Pig, a pig from Tiny Toon Adventures. * Lara Jill Miller as Haley Flanagan. * B.J. Ward as Roxy, a fox from Looney Tunes. * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, a bear from The Huckleberry Hound Show/Yogi Bear. * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith, a ranger from The Huckleberry Hound Show/Yogi Bear. * Scott Menville as Augie Doggie, a dog from The Quick Draw McGraw Show. * Grey Griffin as Teary Eyed Bryte, a teary eyed from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, being the main antagonist of the show. * Christopher Judge as Brick Crashman, the announcer from Wacky Races. (Page in construction) Trivia